The World Wide Web has expanded to provide web services faster to consumers. Web services may be provided by a web application which uses one or more services to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines, making the topology of the machines that provides the service more difficult to track and monitor.
Monitoring a web application helps to provide insight regarding bottle necks in communication, communication failures and other information regarding performance of the services that provide the web application. When a problem is detected with a web application, the problem may be reported to an administrator. The administrator typically takes the one or more applications that have an issue offline to correct the problem. This results in a loss of service from disabling the web applications for some period of time. When multiple applications are discovered to have a problem and are taken offline by an administrator, the loss of service may be very significant to the service provider, resulting in loss of business and customer loyalty.
There is a need in the art for web service monitoring which may correct applications performing less than optimally while minimizing loss of service provided to customers.